how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ted - Barney
'Ted und Barney '''kennen sich seit dem Jahr 2001. Kurz nachdem sie sich das erste Mal, auf einer Toilette trafen, beschloss Barney, Ted beizubringen wie man "lebt". Er wolllte, dass Ted mit genau so vielen Frauen schläft, wie er es tut. Aus Teds Sicht ist Barney sein zweitbester Freund, Barney selbst denkt jedoch, er sei Teds bester Freund. Das ist jedoch Marshall und Barney und Marshall streiten sich immer mal wieder deshalb. Ted und Barney sind Bros und halten sich auch an den Bro Code. Als Barney einmal dagegen verstößt, indem er mit Robin schläft, stellt er Marshall als seinen Anwalt ein. Ted kritisiert auch des Öfteren Barneys verrückte Taktiken, um Frauen ins Bett zu bekommen, wie z.B. an einem Flughafen zu warten und dann mit Frauen mitzufliegen. Ted ist außerdem Barneys Wingman und wohl derjenige, der Barney am besten aus der ganzen Gruppe versteht. Bedeutende Episoden Staffel 1 *Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt - Barney ist Teds Wingman und spielt Kennen Sie Ted. Außerdem beginnt schon der Running-Gag um Teds besten Freund. *Die lila Giraffe'' - Barney versucht Ted dazu zu bringen, Robin zu vergessen. *''Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit - Barney geht mit Ted zum Flughafen, um dort die Frauen abzufangen und ins Bett zu bekommen. *Von Tänzern und Tauben'' - Ted und Barney gehen mit Robin in den Club "Okay". *''Die Kürbis-Schlampe'' - Ted wartet auf dem Dach wieder auf die Kürbis-Schlampe. Barney will Ted dazu bekommen, mit ihm auf eine'' Victoria's Secret'' Halloweenparty zu gehen. *''Der Ananas-Vorfall'' - Ted erinnert sich nicht mehr an den vergangenen Abend und hat am Morgen, als er aufwacht, eine Frau in seinem Bett. Barney und er denken, dass es ist Robin ist, aber es ist eine Frau namens Trudy. *''Nur nichts überstürzen'' - Robin wird Barneys Wingman, weil Ted Zeit mit Victoria verbringt. *''Spieleabend'' - Die Gruppe erfährt mehr von Barneys Vergangenheit, auch von seiner ersten Freundin, Shannon. Um das zu erfahren, erzählt auch Ted seine peinlichste Geschichte. *''Eine nette Nutte'' - Barney stellt Ted als Begleitung zu Robins Veranstaltung Mary vor und sagt zu ihm, sie wäre eine Prostituierte. Sie ist aber Anwaltsgehilfin und Barney hat Ted nur einen Streich gespielt. *''Das Super-Date'' - Es ist Teds Geburtstag und Barney schenkt Ted das "beste Geschenk der Welt". *''Letzter Versuch'' - Ted will nun endlich Robin als seine Freundin, dazu muss es regnen, dass Robins Campingausflug nicht stattfinden kann. Barney hilft Ted, indem er seinen One-Night-Stand Penelope anruft, die Ted den Regentanz zeigt. Staffel 2 thumb|Hossa !thumb|!thumb|Ooooh AAaamerika !thumb *''Brunch'' - Teds Eltern sind in der Stadt und sie gehen alle zusammen zum Brunch. *''Ted Mosby, Architekt'' - Barney und Ted gehen auf eine Feier, Barney gibt sich dann als Ted aus, weil er meint, dass man mit Teds Beruf, Architekt, viele Frauen verführen kann. *''Swarley'' - Ted und Marshall ärgern Barney mit dem Spitznamen Swarley. *''Arrivederci, Fiero'' - Ted will Barney das Autofahren beibringen. *''Der Abschlepp-Wagen'' - Ted will zu Robin ziehen und Barney will sein Apartment als "Sex-Aparment" benutzen, weil es direkt über dem MacLaren's ist. *''Hochzeit mit Harfe ''- Es ist Lily und Marshalls Hochzeit und die ganze Gruppe ist dort. Barney traut die beiden sogar. Staffel 3 *''Der Adonis'' - Barney und Ted verbringen die Nacht zusammen mit Amy und einer anderen Frau. *''Angst vorm Dreirad ''- Ted ist kurz davor den Meisterschaftsgürtel zu gewinnen - eine Wette, die er einmal mit Barney vereinbart hat. *''Kleine Jungs'' - Ted und Barney haben einen Streit, wer es bei den Frauen leichter hat. *''Irre heiß ''- Die Gruppe lernt Teds neue Freundin Blah Blah kennen und Barney bewertet sie auf der Heiß/Irre Skala. *''Die Platin-Regel'' - Barney erklärt allen die "Platin-Regel"- *''Tue Böses, ernte Gutes'' - Ted und Barney sind am St. Patrick's Day auf einer Feier. *''Die Ziege'' - Barney beichtet Ted, dass er mit Robin geschlafen hat und Ted beendet die Freundschaft. *Der Lückenfüller - Barney sucht sich Randy Warmpiss als Ersatz-Wingman für Barney. *''Alles muss raus'' - Barney will Ted ärgern, indem er sich mit Abby, Stellas Arzthelferin, trifft. *''Wunder über Wunder ''- Barney hat einen Unfall und Ted und Barney werden wieder Freunde. Staffel 4 *''Im Exil'' - Teds Schwester Heather kommt zu Besuch und Barney will mit ihr schlafen. Allerdings spielen Barney und Heather Ted dann einen Streich, um ihm zu beweisen, dass Heather erwachsen geworden ist. *''Sex mit der Ex'' - Robin ist nun Teds Mitbewohnerin und sie schlafen mitenander, wenn Probleme auftreten. Barney ist in Robin verliebt und deshalb sehr verletzt. Robin und Ted hören Barney zuliebe später damit auf. *''Die Stinsons'' - Die Gruppe entdeckt Barneys Familie - diese ist aber nur ein Fake, was sich am Ende der Folge herausstellt. *''Die Murtaugh-Liste'' - Barney will Ted beweisen, dass er alles, was auf der Murtaugh-Liste steht, auch mit über 30 noch erledigen kann. *''Hilfe wider Willen ''- Barney und Marshall loben Ted für seine Reaktion auf das Zusammentreffen mit Stella. Staffel 5 *''Der Robin-Grundkurs ''- Barney ist nun mit Robin zusammen und Ted gibt ihm deshalb "Robin-Unterricht". Staffel 6 *''Neu ist immer besser ''- Ted ist Barneys Trauzeuge auf dessen Hochzeit. Staffel 7 *''Plan B'' - Ted und Barney überlegen ob sie zusammen ein Kind adoptieren. *''Gutes neues Jahr'' - Sie eröffnen zusammen die Bar Puzzles. *''Der Saufzug'' - Sie gehen zusammen mit Randi und Quinn in eine Bar. *''Langzeitwetten'' - Lily und Ted sprechen über Robin. Lily meint, dass es einen Grund geben muss warum Ted Robin dann die ganze Zeit nicht gesagt hat, dass er sie noch liebt. Ted realisiert, dass der Grund Barney ist. *''Der Bro-Eid'' - Barney spricht mit Ted darüber, dass Quinn Stripperin ist und bittet Ted das niemandem zu verraten. Später erzählt er es jedoch dem Rest der Gruppe. *''Punktsieg'' - Barney beginnt, jeden Abend mit Ted etwas unternehmen zu wollen. en:Ted and Barney Kategorie:Beziehungen